1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a subscriber identification module (SIM) card and a secure digital (SD) card in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, electronic devices that may perform communication and personal information processing while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), electronic scheduler, smart phone, and personal computer (PC) have been developed.
The electronic device uses a communication service of a service provider through a subscriber identification module (SIM) card. In this case, because each service provider has a unique SIM card, in order for users to use a corresponding service provider, there is a requirement that the users must replace the SIM card when switching service providers. Accordingly, the electronic device may have a plurality of SIM cards. The electronic device may also have a secure digital card (hereinafter, SD card) that may store data, as well as a plurality of SIM cards.
Various methods of mounting a plurality of SIM cards and SD cards in the electronic device having a limited space have been developed. There is a method of inserting a different plurality of SIM cards and SD cards into one socket using a tray that may stack a plurality of SIM cards and SD cards.
However, when inserting the SIM card and the SD card, which are two different memory cards stacked on the tray, into the electronic device, the electronic device resets a task block that processes the SIM card and performs user authentication of the inserted SIM card due to a security problem such as duplication, but the SD card does not require a reset.